In Decay
In Decay is an open world action-adventure/survival horror video game designed by George Alder, developed by NCS Prime and published by NINE100 Studios. It was released on April 30th, 2013 for the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. A remastered port called In Decay: Terminus Edition was released for the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One on December 12th, 2013, and for the launch of the Anima, on October 30th, 2015, a pseudo-remake using the enhanced graphics technology used in In Decay II was released, known as In Decay: Anima Edition. The Anima Edition also came bundled with a special edition of In Decay II. It follows a group of survivors in Felsborough, Hampshire, England during an outbreak of what is colloquially known by the survivors as Huntsman Syndrome. It is the first game in the series of the same name. Gameplay is largely stealth and action oriented, encouraging a steady approach whilst you can whilst also providing the tools to fight back when situations get more hectic. Alex is always equipped with a Machete that can be used to silently kill enemies, and you can find silencers for a few firearms. Enemies are also equipped with intelligent sensory AI, and can be triggered by sight or sound. Physics objects in the world also have realistic properties, with something like a heavy bucket causing a lot of sound if knocked over or thrown. Plot Setting Unknown Characters *Alex Walker - The protagonist of the game, Alex Walker is a 22 year old man caught up in the Huntsman Outbreak in the small town of Felsborough. He is a graduate of Felsborough Technology College, and has a HND in engineering. Some of the skills he developed assist him in survival, and also makes him one of the few survivors in the town that has an understanding of firearms. He takes the lead in his group of survivors, and is prone to impulsive behaviour when his friends are threatened, although sometimes he can be overly empathetic. He is fiercely protective of his younger sister, Lucy, whom he considers the most important person in his life. Alex' mental state is a major contributor to his actions and behaviour, and is developed throughout the game as it becomes more threatening to the safety of Alex himself and his friends. *Lucy Walker - Lucy Walker can be considered the deuteragonist of the game, and is introduced to the game as Alex' sister who he joins up with in the time skip between the beginning of the outbreak and the "true" start of the story. She is not particularly adept with survival skills but is more level headed and prone to take care of jobs such as rationing and the growing of food. She tends to be the more rational foil to Alex' chaotic decision making, and tends to be more realistic in regards to their situation. Despite this, she maintains a more positive outlook that most of the group. *Mike Pearce - Alex' best friend and companion, Mike Pearce is the somewhat enigmatic "second-in-command" that accompanies Alex on a lot of his journeys outside of safety. He is somewhat lazy and has a tendency to annoy people with his carelessness. Despite this, he is still loyal to all of his friends and will more often than not be the first to stand up to protect them. Alex often makes Mike do menial tasks, especially when Mike has slacked off, but it tends to be in fun and nobody really disputes that he deserves it. He is the only person who understands firearms more than Alex, having grown up in a military family. *Joel Spencer - A childhood friend of Alex', Joel Spencer went to school with him all the way from primary school to college, and remains part of his friend circle. He is less of a fighting survivor than the others, and tends to be more involved in making plans. He still maintains a hardened determination however, and fights through injuries more severe than the others tend to suffer. Although he is close with his friends, he also has a close romantic relationship with Naomi Miller, which develops as they spend more time with eachother. As Naomi is Mike's cousin, jokes tend to be made about Joel and Mike becoming technically related, which vehemently annoys Mike. *Naomi Miller - Naomi Miller is Mike Pearce's older cousin, and tends to be the one to keep him busy if Alex hasn't already given him a job. As a mechanic before the outbreak, she has an expansive knowledge on vehicles, and is often able to fix up cars that have been long abandoned. She is not a close friend to anybody in the group other than Joel, who she maintains a romantic relationship with and deeply cares for. This tends to amuse most of the group, as it is generally thought that she cares more about Joel than Mike, her actual family. However, she's still friendly with everybody, and has a fierceness that sometimes has her take charge. *Andrew Evans - Andrew Evans is the last of Alex' main friend circle, and had a reputation for being a somewhat irresponsible party person. He toured Europe not long before the outbreak with a group of random people, the return from that journey being the reason the group is together at the start of the game. The outbreak was a very immediate maturing test for Andrew, as he realises his former lifestyle led him to be the least equipped to cope with the situation he is in. His friend's still treat him with respect and understanding however, often trying to teach him new skills. *Riley Harper - Riley Harper is a young woman who is new to the group's life, becoming part of the group after the outbreak had already happened. Although she meets Alex under threatening circumstances, Alex' empathy for lone survivors leads him to offering Riley shelter, although he does consider that her talent with a bow and strong survival skills would cause her to be valuable to the group. She is somewhat acquainted with Naomi, whom she shared archery classes with, and although this does help Riley gain more trust with the rest of the group, they aren't close friends. *Gareth Fisher - The owner of Black Box Collectibles, Gareth Fisher is an acquaintance of the main group of friends, who frequented the shop before the apocalypse. He invited the group to take shelter in the former store, as it was spacious enough for more people, as well as it being much more safe than just him and Tyler King, who worked for Gareth and took shelter at the store when the outbreak occurred. Much like Joel, he isn't particularly good at leaving the safety of shelter, and tends to help more with doing jobs around the safe havens. *Tyler King - Tyler King is somewhat of an outsider to the majority of the group, but has a mutual friend in Gareth Fisher and hence becomes part of the group because of it. He formerly worked at Black Box Collectables alongside Gareth. He is often angry and aggressive, which leads to friction with the group, particularly Alex and Lucy. Tyler tends to go out alone often and randomly, and is immensely distrustful of most people outside of the group, and has a very sour relationship with Riley Harper because of this. Plot Summary Unknown Chapters Development Trailers */Reveal Trailer/ */Where to Go Trailer/ */Invisible War Trailer/ */Echo Trailer/ Achievements/Trophies Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:NCS Prime Category:Open world Category:In Decay (series) Category:Action-adventure Category:Survival horror games